Season 1 (Titans)
The first season of Titans premiered on October 12th, 2018 on DC Universe (streaming service). It released every Friday at 6AM before concluding on December 21st, 2018 with a total of 11 episodes. Titans: The Complete Season One was released onto the major digital retailer, iTunes, on March 16th, 2019 for Pre-Order before releasing on March 21st, 2019 for purchase. It was released onto Blu-Ray and DVD on July 16th, 2019 for purchase everywhere. When it released it was exclusive to DC Universe, ''which is only available in the United States but on January 11th, 2019, it was released to Netflix overseas. Season Summary ''Titans focuses on a group of young superheroes who form the titular superhero team to combat evil and other perils. The first incarnation of the team to appear in the series consists of Dick Grayson, Batman's former vigilante partner turned police detective, Kory Anders, an extraterrestrial afflicted by amnesia, Rachel Roth, an empath pursued by dangerous forces, and Garfield "Gar" Logan, a shapeshifter formerly with the Doom Patrol. In the first season, Rachel comes to Dick for protection from her pursuers, which leads to them meeting and teaming up with Kory and Gar. The team eventually learns that Rachel is being targeted by her demonic father Trigon, who seeks to enslave the world. Cast Main Cast * Brenton Thwaites as Dick Grayson / Robin * Anna Diop as Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire * Teagan Croft as Rachel Roth / Raven * Ryan Potter as Gar Logan / Beast Boy Guest Stars These characters only apearred in one or two episodes throughout the season. * Jarreth Merz as The Acolyte * Sherilyn Fenn as Melissa Roth * Lindsey Gort as Amy Rohrbach * Liza Colón-Zayas as Detective Jessica Perez * Meagen Fay as Sister Helen * Cara Ricketts as Ms. Bond * April Bowlby as Rita Farr * Bruno Bichir as Dr. Niles Caulder / Chief * Dwain Murphy as Larry Trainor * Matt Bomer as Larry Trainor (voice) * Jake Michaels as Cliff Steele / Robotman * Brendan Fraser as Cliff Steele / Robotman (voice) * Hina Abdullah as Shyleen Lao * Rachael Crawford as Asylum Doctor * Lester Speight as Clayton Williams * Kyle Mac as Nick Zucco / Melting Man * Conor Leslie as Donna Troy * Damian Walshe-Howling as Graham Norris * Elliot Knight as Don Hall / Dove * Marina Sirtis as Marie Granger * Tait Blum as Young Hank * Jayden Marine as Young Don * Trevor Hayes as Coach Vincent * Jeff Roop as Thomas Carson * Seamus Dever as Trigon Recurring Stars These characters appeared in more than two episodes throughout the season. * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall / Hawk * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger / Dove * Reed Birney as Dr. Adamson * Curran Walters as Jason Todd / Robin * Rachel Nichols as Angela Azarath Notes and Trivia * Ryan Potter was absent from two episodes in season one in which they both centered around Alan Ritchson and Minka Kelly's characters. These episodes were Hawk and Dove and Hank and Dawn. * In 2014, TNT announced they had plans to create a live-action Teen Titans show but ultimately decided against it by 2016. It was saved in mid-2017 when Warner Bros. announced that Titans would debut in 2018. * Season one was meant to originally have twelve episodes but by December 2018, the eleventh episode was billed as the season finale and the twelfth episode was rumored to be pushed to the beginning of season two. * Ryan Potter was cast as Garfield Logan / Beast Boy on October 18th, 2017. * Filming for Season One began on November 15th, 2017 and concluded on June 28th, 2018. * The first episode was shown in full at New York Comic Con on October 3rd, 2018; a little over a week before it's premiere on October 12th, 2018. Videos Episode List External Links * Titans at Internet Movie Database * Titans (Season 1) at Ryan-Potter.org